legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Why Luna Zedler is One of the Best Characters written by natsumichan
Description- Okay, so this fic is dedicated to one of my favorite characters: Luna Zedler. She's awesome, she's cool, has an attitude, and she's really smart. Lizzy herself even said that Luna was one of her top three favorite characters. Personally, I don't understand why Luna isn't the second most popular female, I thought she was much better than Aurora, so I'll also mention why she's better than Aurora, and don't get me wrong, I like them both, but I love Luna a lot more. I mean, Lizzy herself said that she liked Aurora, but she was her least favorite of the Female Party Members. Anyway... Reasons Why I Love Luna *She's just plain awesome. *She's probably the funniest character out there along side Zephyr. *And she's one of the smartest characters out there as well, with a funny wit. *Cool Design *Speaks her mind *Has the mindset of an Agent. She's dedicated, works hard for what she believes in, and is determined. *Has some pessimistic views on stuff, but it makes sense why she would think that way *Has the Mark of Lumiere *Wields a whip *The best troll *Blana *Her interaction with her cousins shows her more caring side to her *How she helps her cousin Zephyr *Can be a good leader *We don't know much about her backstory *Isn't girly or tomboyish *Her violent outbursts are funny *The only one who can really troll Zeph *Skilled Strategist *Cool Ultimate Move *Straightforward, if not blunt *Tough *Protective of Stream and Aurora Why she's better than Aurora Again, I'm not trying to bash anyone or anything, and I like Aurora, I just don't understand what makes her so popular. She's nearly tied with Luna. Okay, I like Aurora because she's unconfident, grows into a tougher person, and believes in Skye no matter what. I liked her, but Luna stood out to me better. Aurora got the most screentime aside from Shadow, Skye, and Zeph. She was one of the first to join and was in many flashbacks. Okay, so she's nice, clumsy, tries to get along with others, I get that. And I like how she's not the stereotypical mage out there. She can actually fight pretty well and she's not the female lead. Her development was pretty good, and I typically don't like characters like her, but Lizzy made her likeable. Her scenes with Skye were pretty sad, though and touching. I noticed that pretty much everyone out there liked her. Lizzy said herself that she was surprised at all of this, because she didn't think people would like Aurora as much because of her clumsiness. She also thought that people might not like her for her lack of confidence. Let's look at Luna. She gets less screen time and less development than Aurora does, but she's still more likeable in my opinion. Luna's more tough, and she does a lot for her family's company. She's the one who helps Zeph become who he is. I can relate to Luna better. She's sassy and speaks her mind, and could care less about what other people think of her. I like that she's independent and does her own thing. I think she's a character that I can relate to the most. She's an amazing fighter, knows her stuff, and she develops into a more accepting person. Her depression when she sees all her friends nearly die in front of her is probably one of the parts where it shows the most depth in Luna. And she starts to show some hope for her friends, hoping that they would survive. I like Luna better because she's done more than Aurora did. Luna helped lead Star Strike a few times, helped defend the Lumiere Base with hacking into the security system, aided other Agents before joining, checked up on the injured Skye, etc. Aurora's a healer, and I get that she's not as smart as Luna, but she's had much more screentime than Luna ever did. Her Magic is cool, I'll give her that, but I guess I'm not a big fan of the more submissive, passive characters like her. I guess I also don't like her as much as Luna because she's a girlier character that cares a bit more about what others think. Luna>Aurora I get that Aurora is always wanting to be closer to Skye since she was the one who gave Aurora more confidence and was her first friend, but I always thought of Aurora as something of a wimp emotionally. I get why she would act the way she was, with her inferiority complex, but I thought of her as a wimp sometimes. She's not as strong as Luna emotionally, and she tends to agree with whatever people say without saying her own opinion. People like Aurora because people see themselves in her and she has more personality, supposedly. Luna has a lot of personality too. She's more complex than Aurora. Luna appears as this outgoing character, but is still a mystery to me. Her backstory is never revealed and it's unknown why she's the way she is. She's confident in her own abilities, but sees the negative sides to things as well. She's made mistakes, like snapping at Shadow for being impulsive, but she apologized to him soon after. Aurora's more of a fluffy character, she's too nice for her own good, but has a temper, I like her for that and she's funny that way... But Luna has more spice to her, for lack of a better word. Luna knows what she's doing and knows what she wants. If something's not right to her, she'll say it right away. Luna's more useful than Aurora anyway, she's done far more. Um... I guess that's all I can think of for why Luna's better...See ya.